A World Apart
by DeanBeans13
Summary: It really really shouldn't be this hard to get his scrumptious dobe of a Bodyguard. Where the hell can a guy get some quality help around here! Yaoi some IrukaxKakashi...maybe
1. So What's the Plan?

NEEEEEEEEW STOOOORY! Yay I told yall Imma start pumping them out soon. I'm still ridiculously busy but whatever who cares forget school work!

Oh the **Bolded writing** is Italian. Later on I think I going to have Naurto throw out curse words in Italian but those won't be bolded since I will actually write them in Italian. If anyone knows any good Italian curses please let me know!

**Disclaimer**: This is a DeanBeans NarutoxSasuke production of massive proportions. The characters and the original stories I unfortunately do not own but I'm working on that (along with every other fanfic writer but whatevs I like the competition).

If you don't like then…*drops head* I'm sorry. Review and tell me why. No flames please. If you have enough time to flame then you have enough time to get a life that's productive.

Onwards on a new adventure!

* * *

He chuckled. He fucking chuckled.

"You want me, you say? And not just as a one night stand?" He took a sip of his drink and swirled the ice around in the glass before taking another sip and setting it back on the counter.

"My whole life was spent protecting myself from those I thought I could trust. They used to crush what little hope I had for finding someone I could trust. The one person who I could finally rely on was ripped from me, unceremoniously, by people who wanted to see me suffer for no other reason than for their entertainment. So if you 'want me' as you say, then your gonna have to try a little harder than a sexy smile and an offered drink to gain my trust."

The man finished his drink and walked out of the bar, leaving a stunned and slightly drunk Uchiha for the other bodyguards to carry home_._

**SNLOVE NSLOVE SNLOVE NSLOVE SNLOVE NSLOVE SNLOVE NSLOVE SNLOVE NSLOVE **

That fucking bodyguard had the nerve to turn Co-CEO, Sasuke Uchiha down. Sasuke was beyond baffled. What was the world coming to? If he could no longer count on his handsomeness and charm (and his money), then the world was as good as over.

His blood boiled as he thought about how he was turned down at the bar. He had finally gotten the man to go drinking with him after so much previous planning and shit and he turned Sasuke down; left him there like a pathetic pair of khakis surrounded by Hugo Boss suits.

Before you ask, Sasuke likes to look good at all times so yes, he knows the fashion world. Which is why he was pissed off. You don't just leave an Uchiha behind like that especially not Sasuke. Though one thing from the conversation really stood out in his mind.

"_My whole life was spent protecting myself form others who I thought I could trust that ended up crushing what little hope I had for that… So if you 'want me' as you say then you gonna have to try a little harder than a sexy smile, and an offered drink to gain my trust."_

Sasuke frowned at the statement. Who would have thought the dobe had a past like that. Not that the all observant Uchiha hadn't noticed that most of his blonde infatuation's smiles were fake and the laughs hollow, he just wasn't expecting something so…dreary.

But the most pressing point: Why should Sasuke Uchiha, the man known for being sex on legs who virtually no one could resist aside from Itachi, Kakashi, and the absolute mother hen Iruka, have to actually put in effort and vie for one man's love?

Yes. Sasuke admitted it to himself. As much as it pained him to no end to admit he wanted the other's love, he wanted it and dammit he wanted it bad. By the third dream with the Co-CEO just staring at the blond sleeping and waxing poetic on the beauty of the light illuminating that sun like hair or Sasuke just being wrapped in the man's arms as they slept he really couldn't hide it from himself any longer.

As the Uchiha sat at his mahogany desk set in his corner office on the 44th floor of his and his brother's company he had to ask himself:

What would he get for all his spent energy? One lousy dobe.

One. Lousy. Dobe.

One dobe…who would belong to Sasuke.

_My dobe._

_Mine…_

…_Damn. I'm royally screwed. _

_Now who would know how to successfully woo someone? Itachi? No. I can just hear the taunting in my ear already. Plus he would spout half-baked plans just to see me suffer. Besides Itachi's the love 'em and leave 'em type. I highly doubt he would know about keeping them. _

…_Well maybe Kakashi… dear God I can't even finish the thought it's so terrifying. The man would just give plans of the greatest perverted nature scaring the blonde away in the process. Neji…No. Gaara…Hell no. Sakura and Ino would just think that I'm asking a loaded question that's indirectly talking about one of them, Kiba…enough said, Shikamaru will just say "Troublesome", and the rest are just as useless. _

Sasuke started to drum his pencil on his desk in annoyance. It really shouldn't be that hard to get some good advice from someone and it really _really_ shouldn't be this hard to get the dobe. A sudden thought occurred to Sasuke.

_Why the hell hadn't I thought about this person before? I mean it's so obvious. Well if the first time I saw the dobe is any indication._

**Flashback 8 months prior**

There was a loud knock on the door to which Sasuke called out to and in walked sunshine. No really, it was sunshine. There was no other way to describe the person who just walked into the room. He had sun blonde hair that just radiated warmth and probably had anyone within the near vicinity trying to grab it "accidentally" to see if it would burn his or her hand. He had to have had the bluest eyes Sasuke had ever seen and he had the most luscious caramel skin the vice president has ever seen.

Basically the man was bright, vibrant and all other things having to do with untouchable beauty and bubbly blondes who walk into corporate offices at 9:35 in the morning. He had three whiskers like scars on each cheek that gave his handsome features a little cute edge and that caramel skin was still screaming "Touch me!" at the top of its lungs to Sasuke. Not to mention his wonderfully muscular but not body builder physique being hugged in that black suit white shirt and black tie combination made him molestable on all accounts.

"Hello Uchiha Sasuke sir?"

_Damn sexy deep voice too._

"I need to talk to you. Is it alright if I come inside?"

_Hot blonde, sexy voice, dirty mouth. A wonderfully sinful combination. By all means Please cum inside! No talking unless it's moaning my name!_

"Itachi sent me here to confirm my bodyguard status with you."

_Aaaaand there goes my high…_

"Itachi sent you for what reason now?"

Let's not forget that during the whole mental exchange Sasuke was keeping a wonderfully impassive face, giving nothing of his minds current state of affairs.

"He sent me here to let you know that I will be your new bodyguard and chauffeur because the previous one quit."

…_Itachi is setting me up._

Itachi knows Sasuke likes blondes. His older brother had been on his case for the past who knows how long. He has been trying to make the younger Uchiha get into someone's pants or vice versa so as to "loose the neck and shoulder tension" as his brother so eloquently put it.

Putting one highly sexy blonde within the immediate vicinity of a highly attracted Sasuke would defiantly do it. Whether it was good or bad, Sasuke had no idea. Before Sasuke was able to respond to his brother's forced new addition to Sasuke's team, he heard thumping, crashing, and loud stampeding making its way to his office at a speed that could only be categorized as inhuman.

**SNLOVE NSLOVE SNLOVE NSLOVE SNLOVE NSLOVE SNLOVE NSLOVE SNLOVE NSLOVE **

Iruka was excited beyond words when he got the news that his favorite blonde had somehow been recruited into the same company that he worked. As soon as he heard that Itachi had sent Sasuke a feisty blonde blue-eyed guy named Naruto Uzumaki from Kakashi, he had taken off at the speed of light with Kakashi barely keeping up behind him. Of course, Kakashi had no clue as to why Iruka suddenly took off running like the gates of hell had been opened right behind him, but that didn't stop him from following the brown-haired man.

**SNLOVE NSLOVE SNLOVE NSLOVE SNLOVE NSLOVE SNLOVE NSLOVE SNLOVE NSLOVE **

Sasuke was pretty sure by now that there would be some damage left in his office by the force that Iruka, one of his head of the communications section of the company, ripped his door open. He then proceeded to tackle-hug the blonde making them both fall over.

Now in a normal situation if this had happened to any other person in any other office there would have been screams and a ruffled boss, but oh no, Sasuke was not your average boss and the blonde was not your average person either if all he was doing was smiling, completely unfazed by a crying brunette on top of him.

Kakashi took that time to enter the office slightly out of breath, slightly confused and a little jealous of the floor action with Iruka. The Uchiha turned to the silver-head man and raised a curious eyebrow silently asking 'What the hell is going on?' Kakashi shrugged. Like he knew.

"**NARUTO! You little brat! What are you doing here? How did you get here? Did you know I was here? You probably did, didn't you? I haven't been able to contact you for eight years; I thought something happened to you…****"** Iruka said, spilling everything that had been bothering him over the eight years he had no contact with the blonde.

Was Iruka speaking…Italian? And the conversation just continued in Italian too.

"**Papa."**

Oh that was just absolutely mouth watering. The raven-haired man hadn't picked up on the accent earlier but to hear the blond say that one word sent chills up and down his spine. Forget chills. He felt such a strong pang of arousal hit him in the stomach he nearly fell off his premium leather chair.

Iruka blushed.

"**Papa? I feel old when you call me that now when you're not cute and cuddly anymore. At least call me Fratello or since you're in Japan now Nii-san or just Iruka or something. Or maybe just Big Brother?"**

"**Okay Iruka!" **

The blonde said with a happy bright smile and Sasuke wanted so badly to either 1)Melt 2) Shield his eyes from the Godliness of the smile or 3) Jump the man's bones into next week. Little Sasuke personally liked option 3.

"…**Hey! You just said that I wasn't cute anymore. But that's okay I know I turned out sexy even if you don't tell me."**

There's that smile again and a wink

_Most Definitely. _Sasuke thought. He almost nodded his approval. Almost.

Iruka finally pulled away, stood up pulling Naruto with him and held the blonde at arms length. He affectionately bopped the blond on his head. Naruto just laughed.

Sasuke was pretty sure that was a sound made for the gods.

"**But you know Iruka, you don't have to speak Italian. You taught me Japanese and I practiced all the time. Plus I'm pretty sure they are really confused."**

Well not Sasuke. He of course was well versed in many languages one including Italian. Though it surprised him that Iruka started speaking Italian of all things out of the blue, he was still able to understand the ramblings.

Once again Iruka blushed.

"Oh sorry. But I can't help it. Every time I see you I default into Italian. Oh but that's not the problem. Those assholes at the orphanage didn't do anything to you did they? They treated you well after I left right? If they didn't I'm gonna…"

"Whoa, Whoa Iruka! Your mother hen is showing!" He got a not so gentle smack on the head for that comment and Naruto just rubbed the spot.

"Calm down. What's done is done and it's in the past. I ll tell you about it later just not here. Oh by the way, I'm here because I was offered a job as Mr. Uchiha's bodyguard."

"Sasuke's fine."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Sasuke was actually allowing someone he just met to call him by name. It was a little startling and maybe a good start for the emotionally stunted Uchiha.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, smiled then turned back to Iruka.

"As _Sasuke's_ bodyguard. I'll be around so we could meet and catch up anytime we want. And before I forget, the answers to your questions are I answered the first one, I got here by plane after saving money up working part time and trainging as a bodyguard and finally yeah I knew you were here. The elder Uchiha told me."

"Aah that's good to hear. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to bring you back with me sooner. I…"

The older man started to sniffle. He couldn't help it. All those years past when he had wanted to adopt Naruto from the orphanage in Italy and when he had lost contact with said boy five years ago had taken its toll on Iruka.

Not knowing what happened during those eight years and spending hours at a time stressed because he couldn't reach Naruto was horrible. That's why as soon as Kakashi had said Naruto's name and as soon as he saw his kid standing in the boss's office like a proud man a huge burden had been lifted off of his shoulders. It was good to know his blonde was safe and didn't blame the brunette for leaving Naruto in that God forsaken orphanage.

Iruka gave his big kid one more once over, ruffled his hair to which Naruto highly protested since his hair takes forever and a day to fix, and squeezed him one more time making sure to get a promise to eat together for lunch and dinner before turning to his boss, who was miraculously still seated with an passive face. Like he wasn't having a touching reunion in the middle of his office.

"Sasuke."

Now that surprised the raven. His eyes widened at the tone of voice Iruka was using. It was as if Sasuke wasn't his boss, which Sasuke could assure you he was.

"I know Naruto is your bodyguard now, but if I hear that you got my boy in trouble I will personally see to it that whoever is responsible will be punished. Even if that person is you."

Now mind you. This is super sweet Iruka. The one who you could go to whenever you needed a helping hand or advice or maybe just a hug. The one who had the sweetest personality and did **not** give out threats like a party favor. The one who Sasuke was currently thinking was switched with the alien in front of him.

The aura was way too menacing to be Iruka. His face was a perfect replication of the fierce protector guardian statues of the Buddhist temples. It had Sasuke on edge, something he only feels when dealing with his brother. Even Kakashi backed away from the fierce brunette a little closer to the office door.

Naruto for reasons unknown to Kakashi and Sasuke didn't look surprised at all

Hmm. Maybe this wasn't such a one time thing then. It's always the sweet ones you have to watch out for they say.

And then the frightening aura vanished. Iruka smiled his sweet Iruka smile and bid Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi a good day before making his way back to his office. It happened so quickly the young Uchiha was left wondering if it had happened at all or if the blond had fried his brain when he walked into the office.

Needless to say, they all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Still stunned, Kakashi made his way back to his office as well, making a mental to_ never_ piss off Iruka and if he did: play possum.

"He can be scary right?" Naruto said when Kakashi had left. Sasuke just nodded. What a day this is starting to be.

**SNLOVE NSLOVE SNLOVE NSLOVE SNLOVE NSLOVE SNLOVE NSLOVE SNLOVE NSLOVE **

**Flashback End**

So now Sasuke's only option left was to talk to Iruka, practically Naruto's adopted father about how to seduce his son…great.

Oh I'm going to have sooooo much fun with this ***evil laughter*** Sasuke won't know what hit him in his head, back, ribs, solar plexus, and his kneecap. Yeah, it will be that thorough.

* * *

Review Please my lovely readers!

See you next time. That's all Folks!


	2. Confronting the Father

So…I'm BAAAAAAAAAACKK. NO. MORE. EXAM WARS! MWAHHHAHHAHA. Sorry for the wait my lovelies.

**Disclaimer**:

This is a DeanBeans NarutoxSasuke production of massive proportions. The characters and the original stories I unfortunately do not own but I'm working on that (along with every other fanfic writer but whatevs I like the competition).

If you don't like then…*drops head* I'm sorry. Review and tell me why. No flames please. If you have enough time to flame then you have enough time to get a life that's productive.

Onwards on a new adventure!

* * *

Sasuke alternated between standing in front of Iruka's office door for a few seconds and pacing back and forth for a few minutes while muttering little encouragements to his self. He could do this. It was just a simple question, just asking for advice. It wasn't life threatening or anything. There was no need to pace…wait. Pace?

He was pacing.

He. Was. Pacing.

Like a little girl waiting for her prom date to ring the doorbell to her house.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was reduced to thanks to that blond dobe. Sasuke Uchiha didn't pace. If he paced that would mean he was anxious. And if he was anxious then he most definitely was nervous and the Co-CEO just didn't do nervous. That was for all the other wannabe CEOs that came to visit him and his brother on business deals or for their employees presenting big projects that could make or break their careers. Even with all that said Sasuke was still pacing in front of his head of Communication's office just because he couldn't figure out how to go about seducing a damn dobe.

Oh boy what was he going to do? This would be a disaster he could feel it. Not a Kakashi or an Itachi level disaster but damn well close enough. He had no idea how to go about showing his sexy, tempting, and all around delicious blond bodyguard how much he really cared.

Why the hell was he surrounded by incompetents? He wouldn't have been forming a permanently indented trail in the tile floor outside of Iruka's office if he had at least one other person that wasn't sadistic, perverted, desperate or just all around stupid who could give him sound advice (as much as he is loathe to admit he actually needs help).

Those idiots he calls coworkers inadvertently put him in a situation where he could very well be murdered. If the enraged Iruka he had to deal with was any indication, the young Uchiha was sure the brunet would tear him a couple new ones if he had an inkling that Sasuke would hurt Naruto.

Because of those pieces of shit, he now was two feet away from using Naruto's adoptive father as a resource. The same father who threatened him with body harm should anything ever happen to his Naruto. The same man who Sasuke was sure had a split personality when Naruto was involved in anything remotely dangerous like swinging on a playground (Now Sasuke is just being irrational).

…

Maybe not that far.

How was he going to do this? First off, he didn't even know how he was supposed to go about asking. What was he supposed to do? Just barge in there and say "Iruka, I want to seduce your sexy adopted son. Tell me how to do it." Sasuke could tell that the shit would hit the fan (and maybe the expensive carpet too he wasn't sure) pretty quickly.

He finally stopped pacing and gave a long-suffering sigh. He whipped his head around and glared at his employees who dared stare at him during his mental tirade.

A glare the temperature of a Russian winter with the hardness of a diamond was all he needed to get his communication section back on track. Honestly, they didn't have time to sit there and be nosy. They had shit to do. Shit the Uchiha was paying them to do.

Sasuke gave one more sigh. To hell with this shit. He was going to put on his big boy pants now, enter the office and request Iruka's help. He was done with acting the anxious, pacing, nervous, pile of worthless human. He was a boss of a prestigious company and he was going to act like it.

As soon as he walked into the room and Iruka looked at him with those big chocolate eyes, all previous bravado and half-baked plans flew out his head. Those big boy pants fell off. So he just went with the flow.

"Iruka. I need to talk to you. It's about Naruto."

Sasuke immediately realized the error of introducing the 'Naruto' subject in such an ominous way when he saw Iruka's face melt into panicked horror. Before he could even reassure his head of Communications, the man flew into a panicked tirade.

"How is he? Is he okay? He didn't get shot did he? No car accident?"

And Sasuke lost for words just answered with a simple "No." Iruka stared at him for a couple more seconds before sinking back into his chair with a relieved sigh. Then once again his demeanor changed and Sasuke was now staring into the face of a guardian lion.

"Sasuke. You didn't do anything to him did you? You do remember the agreement right?"

The Uchiha shook his head side to side immediately. There was no way he was putting his life in danger one minute after walking into the room.

"I didn't do anything to him and yes I remember the agreement."

Sweet Bunny Iruka was back with a sunshine smile.

"Well that's good. So what did you want to talk about?"

_How about how I want your son in my bed for the next week straight, with whipped cream and strawberries. _

Since he obviously couldn't say something like that and he still had no idea how to go about asking advice, let alone asking advice on how to seduce someone, he provided the universal Uchiha word as an answer.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry?"

"Hn."

The Co-CEO stared as the other frowned for a little bit before picking up the phone and making a call.

"Hey. Can you come down to the office for a bit? I need you to translate for me. Yeah, I'm sure. Yeah…No! This is not the time! Just get down here!"

"Sorry about that. Can you just wait a moment."

There was a knock at the door and a tuft of silver hair entered and Sasuke internally groaned, externally glared. This was not going how he wanted it to go.

"Iruuukaaa. You know you don't have to use such an excuse to see me. I will always come running to you…oh hello Sasuke. What are you doing here?"

Sasuke glared harder.

"Hn."

"Now that's just rude."

Iruka cleared his throat.

"I called you down here Kakashi because Sasuke wanted to ask me something about Naruto but he seemed hesitant to speak about it. He started speaking Uchiha and I needed a translator."

Huh. Did Iruka really just call in a translator for the young Uchiha? It's not like he wouldn't have started speaking normally. He did want answers afterall.

"Oh. Anything for my dear dolphin. So Sasuke what's the problem?"

Sasuke snorted.

"Hey I'm trying to help out. It's not nice to insult me. So why don't you tell your merciful godfather what's wrong with you and Naruto hmmm."

Sasuke glared.

"Yeah but Iruka can't understand you."

Sasuke glared more and then sighed. He really didn't want to get Kakashi involved in this because the guy could be ridiculously annoying. Sasuke just knew his godfather (and it's a damn shame that he was his godfather) would enjoy this.

"Glad you see it my way."

Iruka just sat there stunned. The conversation that followed consisted of grunts, glares, blank looks, and "hn's" (because hn's are much different from just a regular grunt) and the occasional Kakashi input. It was fascinating to see.

Towards the end of their little talk/grunt session, Kakashi nodded with a perverted grin on his face (not that they could see it under his scarf. But you can tell by that ridiculously perverted sparkle in his eyes) and Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"So what I have gathered from Sasuke's antisocial conversational skills…don't glare you know its true…is that he's interested in Naruto."

Kakashi said it in such a delighted voice you would have thought he was getting a week-off from work. Iruka blinked.

"interested?"

"Yes Iruka. _Interested."_

Iruka blinked some more then turned to Sasuke.

"So. You like Naruto."

A sharp nod was his response.

Now that shocked him. He was not expecting the young Uchiha to come to his office to tell him he liked his ball of sunshine. Seeing as how Sasuke didn't usually like bright and bubbly things, he expected the blonde to have annoyed Sasuke. Guess he was wrong.

"Okay so what do you expect me to do?"

"Well you see my poor poor godson is here because."

"Kakashi. Shut up."

Those were the first words he had spoken since Kakashi entered the office. It was time Sasuke took this matter into his own hands before Kakashi got it in his mind to help too.

He did say he was going to put on his big boy pants. Well time to secure them properly with a belt so that they don't fall off again like they did earlier.

"I...don't know how to go about convincing him that I like him."

Iruka just stared.

"Hmm. Well I'll tell you how to get close to him but it is his choice. And Sasuke my threat, no sorry, my _suggestion _is still in effect."

Iruka really needed to stop switching on his intimidation. It was freaky.

"Alright well here is the first thing you have to do."

Sasuke left the office feeling enlightened.

Seems he was right to ask advice of Iruka even if it was riddled with threats.

Well next on the agenda is implementing Iruka's advice into plans. Step one here we go.

* * *

Well something about this chapter is weird. Not sure if I like it all that much but... Get ready for Sasuke and his plans!

SO you see that wonderful button underneath. It's all new and shiny and blue. Look at it. Look. Tell me you don't want to push it. I know you want to, I can feel it. Don't let anyone hold you back just do it…dooooooooo iiiiiitttttttt.


End file.
